


#73 - Hands

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [73]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: hands, Hakkai (but of course!).  No beta.





	#73 - Hands

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: hands, Hakkai (but of course!). No beta.

The soap stung as Hakkai washed his hands. _How odd_ , he thought. Perhaps they were getting a bit raw. But they still felt unclean,

"Stop it," said Gojyo, right into his ear.

"Ah ha ha!" Hakkai sagged against the sink. "You startled me."

"You're washin' off the goddamn skin," said Gojyo, scowling. "If you're gonna keep washin' your hands, you might as well get 'em dirty first."

"Oh? With what?"

The scowl relaxed. "I can think of a couple things."

Thoughts of blood faded. Indignation struggled with laughter, but in the end, laughter won. "Oh, Gojyo. I imagine you can."


End file.
